


Hen Do (Bachelorette Party) Rivals

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fdom, Fingering, Soft fdom - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, dildo, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You and the listener meet at a mutual friend’s hen do, where you DO NOT get on. She’s a new friend from work or college, who thinks she’s all that, whereas you’ve been friends forever but you’re worried about being left behind. When the partying is over, you realise that maybe part of your rage was something else…I aimed to put in plenty of detail for you to work with, but feel free to improvise or skip any part of it instead. Have fun!Gender notes: Reader and listener are guests at a hen do. Listener is called 'girl', wears a bra, has breasts, is called 'wet'. Reader's pussy is referred to.My first script to get a fill! I wanted to do an enemies/rivals to lovers story.Original Post 25th April 2020
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 3





	Hen Do (Bachelorette Party) Rivals

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

There, she’s asleep. Finally. What a mess.

[getting angrier and more indignant throughout this section]

What do you mean, “thanks to me”? I carried her back didn’t I?

Excuse me, YOU ordered that round of shots! 

Well, I just wanted today to be a success. She and I have been best friends since we were four! You wouldn’t understand!

That’s a bond that doesn’t break! Who do you think you are? I know your type, you fancy city girls, swanning about like you’re better!

[incredulous] MY shitty politics? Listen to yourself! You think I don’t want what’s best for her? Come here, you stuck-up – 

[Your eyes meet. There’s a moment of silence as you realise you’re feeling something stronger than anger.]

[you kiss]

[you’re speechless for a moment]

[stunned] Wow, I… [aroused] Fuck…

[You kiss again, for longer. It’s rough, with plenty of grunts and moans.]

Ugh, God… Ugh…

[Firmly, but not harshly] Get on the sofa.

Mmf, yeah… Let me put my leg… [You put it between hers, so you can dry-hump. You continue kissing, but now your thrusting adds a rhythm, with gasps and moans as you grind against her.]

Yeah? Oh! That’s it. Uh! Yeah, grind on me! That’s it! Uh!

[kissing continues]

Mmm… Take this off? [listener removes her shirt] Your bra as well. [grinding continues] Alright, I will too, that seems fair. [you remove your own shirt and bra]

Mmf, they look amazing! [embarrassed] You’re so pretty… I didn’t mean… 

[You kiss her. Listener says something nice back]

Yeah? [pleased] You think so? [enraptured] No, I love them, come here!

[you start licking and biting her nipples]

Yeah? Mmm, you like that huh? [surprised] Oh! You like when I bite them? [excited moans, more biting] Fuck… Those sounds you make when I roll your nipples in my teeth… You really needed this, huh? Oh, you like it rougher? Mmm…

I want to touch you. Yeah? Let me get these out of the way… [you remove her pants etc]

[teasing] Please? Please what? Haha alright. [You touch her, and what you find turns you on. A lot.] Oh wow! Wow, you’re so wet… I can feel it all swollen… Oh my God…

It’s for me, huh? [smiling] Well, in that case…

[You scooch down and start licking her. Wet sounds, moans, excited giggles, etc.]

Mmm, you taste so good… 

[after some more licking]

Do you want me to put a finger inside you? Oh really? Two? Needy, huh? Alright then… [you put them in] Yeah? Mmf… Oh my God… Your cunt feels so good. It feels so good to fuck you… [sexy growl?]

You want a third? Yeah… Oh it’s easy, is it? You want more? You’re so desperate…

[you have an idea] You know, there must be something in all this dick-shaped detritus… [you start looking around the room, rummaging] Penis straws, penis hats… There was a dildo somewhere, I know it… Aha! [listener stares at the dildo you’ve picked up in aroused horror]

[teasing] Oh! Are you scared? It’s big huh? I thought you picked this one out? [sarcastic] What amazing foresight!

[softer] Well, I know you can take it. I can see – I can *feel* you’re so turned on, so desperate for it. Let me lube it up… I know you’ll take it for me. Ssh, relax for me ok? [you push gently against her entrance] Ssh, you’re going to love it. Yeah? Oh!

[you moan as it slides in]

Yeah? That’s it baby! Oh my God! I knew you could do it! Does it feel good to have me fill you up like this? No, don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you. It’s ok, they’re all asleep. Yeah? You ready? I’m gonna start fucking you, ok? [you do that, gently] Yeah? You like me filling you up? Not so stuck-up now, huh? Ssh, I’m kidding? I’m so impressed, you’re taking it so well. [fucking continues]

What’s that, baby? Harder? [aroused] Oh my God! Of course. [you go harder and faster] Yeah? Oh my God. That’s it, take it for me! Yeah? Mmm those are some great noises, baby. You’re so beautiful… I can’t wait to see you come for me. I’m gonna make you come so hard. You’re doing so well. Fucking you feels so good, oh my God.

Haha, oh? Was that a good spot? Look at you squirming! Feels good? Harder? I’m gonna pound you so hard. Oh my God! You’re so hot. This is amazing. Yeah, go ahead, touch yourself. That’s ok. Or play with with your breasts, yeah, that’s… Oh my God. [panting] 

Are you close? Yeah? Come on baby. I wanna see you come for me. Come on, you can do it. Oh my God, you’re gonna come so hard. Come on! Mmf, that’s it! Yes, uh! Come all over it! Come on baby – oh!

[she comes]

Oh yes! Yes, come for me! That’s it, baby, ride it out! Yes! Oh my God! [moans, giggles as the rhythm subsides]

Was that good? It looked incredible. You’re so hot. Alright, alright, I’m coming. [you scooch back up to kiss her]

Yeah? [kisses] That was so hot. Let me take it out, ok? Then I’ll hold you. That’s it, relax, theeeere we go [tosses dildo aside. Rubbery thud?] Mmf, now come here.

I’m sorry I was defensive before. I just don’t like feeling like she’s drifting away from me, you know? You think? That means a lot… I can see you’re a good friend really. [contrite] I was jealous and – look, can we start again? [kisses]

My turn? Did you have something in mi – oh! Yeah I can kneel up.

Hang on. Let me take these off [removes pants etc]

If you lie just there I can lean on the back of the – there, that’s it. Mmm, your hands feel so strong on my ass.

Mmm, you like my belly [she’s kissing it]? I mean I always – oh! [she starts to lick you] Oh! [big moans]

Mmm your tongue feels so good! You like me riding your face? Your mouth feels so good on my pussy! Oh, that’s good… When you suck on my – oh! It’s alright if I play with my breasts? You like the view? Mmm…

[you get closer]

Ah! You’re gonna make me – [gasps] I’m gonna come all over your face, you want that? When my juices run over your chin? That’d be… [more moans etc]

[improv to orgasm] That’s it, right there! Oh don’t stop! Yes! I’m so close! That’s it! I’m gonna…! Ah! [etc]

[moans, giggles, etc as you come down, and shuffle back down beside her]

Mmm, that was… [catching your breath] …amazing. Mmm, c’mere! Oh my God… [kisses] [smiling] Mmm that’s a better kind of mess. Let me clean you up a bit [wiping, more kisses]. You’re so gorgeous, that was incredible…

Hm? Or we could just… stay here? I don’t mind if they find us… [soft kisses] I guess they will be surprised [happy snuggling] I know! I’m so glad we worked it out…


End file.
